Who am I
by mycookiesgaara
Summary: Ayumi is Sasuke's twin sister and is engaged to Neji. After an act she becomes pregnant and flees to Suna. In a battle with Orochimaru and Kabuto Ayumi forgets who she is and who her daughter is. Will she remember or will she forever live in the darkness? NejiXOC, SasukeXSakura, ItachiXOC, and GaaraXTenTen (A.N. I suck at summaries and Non-Massacre)
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Ne, Neji-kun." I yelled out. My eleven year old body ran as fast as it could towards my fiancée. His white eyes glistened lightly and his long brown hair that was held in a ponytail swayed in the wind.

"To slow Ayumi-chan. You've got to be quicker than that if you going to be my wife one day." I glared at the twelve year old. His Konoha head band sat on his forehead.

I ran quickly threw the underbrush of the forest lying in the outskirts of the Uchiha property and Nii-san and Sasuke-nii-san where keeping a close eye on us. Hinata-chan, Neji-kun's cousin, sat in the shade reading a book with my cousin, Shisui. When, I tripped over a small rock and my knee landing on a jagged rock in front of it. My cry rang threw the small clearing causing everyone to look at me.

"Imoutou-chan!" Nii-san cried out. The sixteen year old ran over and picked me up. Small round tears poured down my cheeks as I looked up at him.

"It's ok, I'm fine." I tried to put on a brave face, but it hurt like hell. A fake smile brushed to my lips causing Neji and Itachi to frown.

"No you're not; don't even try to say you are." Neji growled angrily. I looked away and down at my wound causing everyone but Hinata to scowl.

Neji picked my out of Itachi-nii-san's arms and had Shisui teleport us to the hospital. After an hour of healing my knee was all healed and I felt better but Neji was angry. I looked away from him as he walked me home.

"Neji-kun, I'm sorry. I know I should have been more careful and that I shouldn't have tried to play it off." I said sadly, but he still scowled at the empty space in front of him. "Neji-kun."

He finally looked at me and there was pain and hurt in the depths of his white eyes. "Don't every do that again. You have to be more careful. I hate hearing, seeing, or even knowing you in pain."

"Neji." I said softly, my heart started racing and my face became flushed.

"Ayumi, I…I." He looked away with a blush. I smiled.

"I know, I love you, too." His blush deepened causing me to blush. He turned to me and his lips slowly descended on mine. He pulled away when air became necessary.

"Goodnight, Neji." I smiled and walked inside.

"Goodnight, Ayumi." He said walking away. That's was when our love came to life.


	2. Chapter 1

"Okay it's time to announce the squads. Team 1…Team 5…Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki…Sakura Haruno…Sasuke Uchiha…and do to unevenness, Ayumi Uchiha. Team 8 Kiba Inuzuka…Shino Aburame…and Hinata Hyuga. Team 9…Team 10 Ino Yamanaka…Shikamaru Nara…and Choji Akiminchi." Iruka then left and we waited for our sensei's.

"I wonder who it is. Who do you think Sasuke-nii-san?" I asked my twin brother. He scowled at me.

"Hn." I scowled back at him, and then at Nar-dobe…I mean Naruto. He was putting an eraser in the door. I felt my eyes bleed red before I calmed back down. My thoughts slowly began to wonder to him, my fiancée and boyfriend, Neji Hyuga. He was currently on a mission and didn't get to see me graduate which has made me sad the last few days. He won't be back for a couple weeks.

"My first impression of you all is I hate you." I sighed as I saw Kakashi Hatake in the door way. He was going to be our sensei, I won't lie. We are some lucky Genin. However, he is known for not passing his Genin teams he is assigned.

Up on the roof we were told to introduce ourselves. Kakashi-sensei pretty much just told us his name. From Naruto we learned about his obsession with ramen that Iruka-sensei caused and his dream to become Hokage. From Sakura we learned she wasn't just a fan-girl that she came from a civilian family and her parents are Shinobi. However, her father was actually against her becoming a Kunochi. She trained in the small spare time she had, and her crush for my twin was more for him, and not for the fame and money he had. And Sasuke I actually learned something knew, he wanted to follow Itachi's footsteps and become stronger then him.

"You're the last one missy." Kakashi-sensei stated to me. My face flushed at this.

"Ano, my name is Ayumi Uchiha and I like training, dango, spending time with my family, and my fiancé. I dislike fan girls because they have no self-respect, but I have a new found respect for Sakura and anyone that tries to make a move on my fiancé. My hobbies are training and hanging with my fiancé. My dream of the future is to change and break the rules of this village." I said. Sasuke smirked at my mentioning of Neji.

"So Ayumi-chan, when do we get to meet this fiancé of yours?" Sakura and Naruto asked.

"Well he's already a Genin, and he's currently on a mission. He won't be back for a few more weeks." I said sadly. Pain was emanating on my face over missing him.

"Well meet me tomorrow at the Third Training Ground for your first mission." Kakashi-sensei said to us before pulling out an orange book and teleporting away, leaving a cloud of white smoke.

_Stupid pervert, he's just like Shisui-itoko-san. _I thought with an annoyed sigh. I teleported away to the Hyuga Compound for my daily training with Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan and Hiashi-sama, where I was greeted by a training match with Hiashi-sama.

"Hiashi-sama, thank you for the match, it is a good thing learning to defend myself from the Byakugan. It will come in handy in training with Neji-kun." I told to Hiashi-sama while we shared a graceful waist bow with each other.

"You are welcome. Would you like to join us for dinner or is Fugaku-sama expecting you home soon?" Hiashi-sama asked examining the position of the sun.

"Oh crap, gomen Hiashi-sama maybe another time. Otou-sama is expecting me home and it's almost sundown. I have to get going. Konbanwa, minna, I'll see you tomorrow after lunch." I apologized seeing the angling of the sun myself.

I teleported myself home and quietly entered the home with and 'Tadaima'. I slipped my nin-heels off and sat them neatly next to Nii-san's Anbu boots. I walked up to my room and sat my kunai pouch and weapons bags down on my desk next to a photo of Neji-kun, Nii-san, Sasuke-nii-san, Shisui-itoko-san, Hinata-chan, and myself. I then headed back downstairs to the dining room.

"Tadaima!" I greeted.

"Okaeri." Minna said. Kaa-san was in the kitchen cooking, Otou-san was reading a file for the Uchiha Police Corps. , Nii-san was writing and reviewing his Anbu teams' mission reports from the last Anbu mission, and Sasuke was just scowling and speaking lightly to Kaa-san.

"How was training with Hiashi-sama?" Otou-sama asked. I sighed lightly.

"It was good; he says I'm getting better at defending myself and retaliating against Rotation. Hinata-hime and Hanabi-chan were busy elsewhere with team training and meditation." I said smiling as Kaa-san sat a plate of Onigiri and Tempura in front of me.

"Good. So when does Neji get back." Kaa-san asked. I looked down sadly at the reminder.

"Team Gai isn't scheduled back for a few more weeks' right before the Chunin Exams. So Kaa-san please quit reminding Imoutou that he won't be back soon. She misses him quite dearly and it pains me to see Hime likes this." Nii-san said looking up from his plate and papers. Kaa-san's onyx eyes darted his way before returning to staring at my sad expression.

"Gomen, my musume, it was a bit inconsiderate of me to ask." She sighed before taking a bite of her Onigiri.

"Hn, well who's on your Squads' Sasuke and Ayumi?" Otou-san asked.

"Actually Tou-san Sasuke-nii-san is on my squad." I said quickly.

"Really and who else, makes up this squad and who is your sensei." He said with a shocked look.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, and our sensei happen to be Kakashi Hatake." I replied hesitantly.

"The Yondaime Hokage's son and the runner up to the position of Yondaime Hokage Kizashi Haruno's daughter, well they ought to make good teammates. Isn't his elder daughter Sayuri on your Anbu team Itachi." Tou-san said pointedly to Nii-san who froze at the name. He said 'hn' and looked away. "And Kakashi-san is a great man. So I guess you two are in good hands."

"Yes but Kakashi-san is as perverted as Genma-san and Shisui, both members of my team with Sayuri-san, who is an excellent Kunochi." Itachi spoke with his low voice. I smirked at this and I nodded.

After dinner I head to the back yard to work on my Fire Jutsus. I did the handsigns for it quickly: horse, snake, ram, boar, monkey, and tiger. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" A large fireball blew out of my mouth and over the river I stood at. It was a meter wide and tall. Once it disappeared I did the handsign: tiger. "Katon: Karyudan!" A long stream of fire came from my mouth in the shape of a dragon. I began panting after this.

"Imoutou, come in it is time for bed." Itachi yelled from the back door.

"Okay nii-san." I replied panting. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to deplete my chakra before training with Kakashi-sensei. I headed for the door when a sharp pain went through my head and I fell forward.

"AYUMI!" I heard Itachi yell cause panic to fall all around.

Then I saw black.


	3. Chapter 2

"Ayumi, Ayumi-chan, wake up." I opened my eyes to see Shisui, Nii-san, Genma, Sayuri, Tou-san, Hiashi-sama, and Hokage-sama.

"Un, what's going on?" I asked when pain panged in my head again, more specifically in my eyes.

"Well you did a good job of depleting your chakra to near zero. And you awakened your Sharingan." Shisui said with a chuckle. I glared at him.

"Shisui-san, however an idiot, is right. You over exerted yourself. Don't worry I will not tell my nephew on this incident as long as it doesn't happen again in the future." Hiashi-sama said.

"Gomen and yes sir, I mean arigatou. Neji wouldn't be happy at al-Oh shit what time is it." My eyes widened seeing it morning.

"It's about nine am, why?" Hokage-sama and Genma asked.

"She's late for training, with Kakashi." Shisui laughed.

"I'm late. Tou-san you can lecture me later tonight, but I got to get to training." Grabbing my weapons bag and kunai pouch I disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Everyone just let out a laugh or smirked knowing Kakashi would be late.

"AYUMI-CHAN YOU'RE LATE, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN HUH, YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE HOURS AGO. SASUKE-TEME SHOWED UP WITHOUT YOU AND IT'S LIKE-"I shoved a rock into Nar-dobe's face.

"Shut up I just woke up after passing out to chakra depletion and the last thing I want to hear is your yelling when I am two feet in front of you. Understand Naruto if you yell towards me or when I am within two feet distance of you again I will take a rusty kunai and cut your tongue out. Okay." My eyes glowed red. Naruto started quivering in fear. Then Kakashi-sensei popped up.

"Hello, um Ayumi calm down. Okay you have one hour to get these three bells. Those who don't will get tied to those posts while the others eat lunch."

Time Skip 50 min

"Kakashi-sensei now I'm your opponent. Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu." A fireball went straight at him. His only visible eye widened.

"How you're only a Genin?" He asked in surprise, then retaliated with Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu. I dodged to the side and threw a handful on Shuriken at him.

"I'm Ayumi Uchiha daughter of Fugaku Uchiha patriarch of the Uchiha Clan. And fiancée of Neji Hyuga, prodigy of the Hyuga Clan." I said blocked a punch. I substituted and appeared behind him and then above and below. Each clone punched and I grabbed a bell. It jingled in my hand and I put it in my pocked then put a fake one back. "Doton: Dosekiryu." A dragon of earth wrapped around Kakashi-sensei and held him in place, only for him to poof away. I felt myself becoming sleepy when I turned to a genjustu. Behind me was a bloodied up Neji with kunai and shuriken sticking out of him.

"Ayumi help me. Please." Tears filled my eyes and my mind couldn't comprehend that it was a genjutsu. "Please help me. Please."

"Neji-kun…AAH!" My façade broke and I broke down. Tears spilled from my eyes. I didn't understand my mind knew it was a genjutsu so did my Sharingan but my heart didn't. Instantly, at hearing me scream the rest of Team 7 came running.

"Ayumi what's wrong? Imoutou, what's wrong?" Sasuke kept asking me.

"Neji-kun no, please no. Please." I fell to my knees and looked at my hands, blood. I was seeing blood. "Blood. It's everywhere. No get it off." Then Kakashi appeared. And everything was gone. The blood, the injured and dying Neji; just Team 7 and myself.

"Kakashi-sensei, what just happened?" Sakura asked taking in my broken form.

"It seems my jutsu became its own, with a mind of its own let's take her to Hokage-sama and summon Fugaku-sama and Hiashi-sama. She needs to be looked at." Kakashi-sensei said. Kakashi-sensei picked me up and carried me to Hokage-sama's office with Sasuke-nii-san, Sakura-chan, and Nar-dobe following closely behind us.

"Hokage-sama!" Kakashi-sensei yelled storming into the office without knocking.

"Kakashi Hatake you better have a good reason of coming in here and interrupting our meeting." Hokage-sama said irritated. Then he saw me in Kakashi's arms. "Ayumi-chan. What in god's name happened to her?"

"Sir we were training and I used a genjutsu I had copied while on a mission a while back, and it ended up with a mind of its own. Somehow it tricked the Sharingan." Kakashi-sensei explained laying me down on Hokage's desk.

"Raido Namiashi please send a messenger to both Hiashi-sama and Fugaku-sama. Kurenai please send for my personal medic." Hokage yelled to people standing in the office.

"Blood…Neji-kun." I whimpered now the blood covered everyone and I knew I was seeing double when I saw two Neji's.

"Get me Inoichi Yamanaka as well." Hokage-sama told his son, Asuma Sarutobi.

"Yes Otou-san." Asuma-sensei said and disappeared.

"Ayumi!" Both Otou-san and Hiashi-sama yelled running in. Kaa-san, Nii-san and Shisui right behind them.

"I'm here." Inoichi announced his arrival.

"Well find out what's wrong with her." Hiashi-sama growled at the blonde male, causing him and everyone to sweatdrop.

"Mind Reading no Jutsu." Inoichi put his hand on my forehead.

_Neji-kun! In front of me in my subconscious was an injured bloodied Neji with dozens of kunai jutting from different parts of his body. His left eye had slash across it and his Juinjutsu or Curse Mark was wide open on his forehead seeing as his Hitai-ate was missing. He was crawling to me slowly, reaching for me, gasping for air in deep shallow breaths with pleading eyes. _

_"Help me…please Ayumi-chan. Help me." The fake Neji-kun pleaded._

"Oh my gods, she saw…Kakashi what did you do to her. She keeps seeing her fiancé asking…no begging for help. What did you do to the Uchiha Clan heiress?" Inoichi turned to Kakashi-sensei sweat beating down his brow.

"Can she be helped at all? Is she going to be ok?" Nii-san asked. Concern present in his eyes.

"I believe so but only if another Sharingan can erase the effects, it will take more than one Sharingan though. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke I recommended you three head home." Inoichi said.

"How many will it take?" Okaa-san asked.

"Itachi's, Shisui's, Kakashi's, Obito's, and I believe maybe even Inabi-san, and Ayumi herself. Just witnessing this awakened her Mangekyo." Otou-san said. Everyone was shocked because I had just awakened my Sharingan the night before.

"Okay Sasuke when we get to the compound please go to Obito-kun and Rin-chan's house." Okaa-san said.

Okaa-san and Sasuke-nii-san disappeared with Sakura and Naruto, and a moment later Obito Uchiha appeared. My twenty-nine year old cousin served on a Genin team under the Yondaime Hokage alongside with Rin Uchiha and Kakashi-sensei. In the Third Shinobi War he was about to die from being crushed to death by boulders thus giving his Sharingan to Kakashi-sensei. However, Tsunade-sama, Otou-sama, and Minato-sama appeared just in time and Tsunade-sama healed him up. He earned a new eye due to a dead Uchiha.

"What's wrong Kakashi-kun? Why's Ayumi-hime on Hokage-sama's desk?" Obito asked his somehow still childish facial features full of confusion.

"Now's not the time Uchiha's and Hatake activate your Sharingan and Mangekyo Sharingan, you to Ayumi-hime." Hokage-sama ordered.

Everyone activated their Sharingan, thus activating mine. Slowly the memories of the dying Neji disappeared and the images of blood covering everything and anyone went away. My mind finally felt at peace as I passed out from overexertion of chakra and Sharingan use.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Time Skip: A week later

"Un." I mumbled shifting under the covers in my futon at Tazuna's. We were assigned the C-Rank mission a day ago and now we were in Nami no Kuni or Land of Waves. I got up and walked to Kakashi-sensei's room where he was still passed out from overexerting his Sharingan against Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist.

"Ayumi-chan you're awake. How is your chest feeling?" I turned to see Sakura and Sasuke-nii-san. I gently rubbed my chest where Zabuza had tried to run me through with the Kubikiribocho, the Executioner's Blade. I had retaliated a little late with using a kunai to block it, causing only the tip on the blade to puncture my chest just above the heart. I had passed out due to the blood loss and exerting to much chakra to heal the wound.

"I'm fine but it's very sore. Were you two or Nar-dobe injured at all. Considering I passed out right as Naruto was using a dozen Shadow Clones to fight that one Water Clone." I asked in concern. They didn't look injured but you can never be to certain.

"No we're not hurt. However, Naruto-dobe I'm not too sure. He took a pretty bad beating to the head by that Water Clone." Sasuke answered causing me to sigh in relief. If my twin or best friend had been hurt I would personally hunt down Zabuza and his little sidekick who was hiding in the trees, just waiting for his moment to come and collect his Master.

"Kakashi-sensei however was severely injured…No! Kakashi-sensei you can't get up yet you need to rest." Sakura yelled running to try and push Kakashi-sensei to a laying position again.

"Zabuza he's still alive." Kakashi-sensei panted out. This shocked everyone in the room but me.

"No duh sensei I could have told you that myself. Did no one else sense the boy in the trees waiting to collect his Master? Haku masks as a Hunter-nin when Zabuza is given a mission." I explained as I kneeled next to Kakashi-sensei. He sighed with a sideways glare at me.

"I guessed as much when he didn't start working on Zabuza's body right there." Kakashi-sensei said.

Time Skip: Three Days later

"Zabuza Momochi it seems you are weak." Gato said as he walked forward out of a crowd of bandits.  
"If anyone is weak it's you Gato. You need a bunch of weak body guards to protect and do your dirty work for you. You're just a filthy coward." I yelled as I started doing handsigns: snake, rat, dragon, monkey, tiger, and dog. "Hyoton: Soryu Bofusetsu." Two dragons made of ice appeared and attacked Gato and his bandits, freezing and breaking them. Gato and twenty others were left.

"You…you…monster! What the hell are you?" Gato stumbled backwards as I activated my Mangekyo Sharingan. I started forming the handsigns: tiger, boar, and dog.

"Hyoton: Haryu Moko." A dragon and tiger made of ice ran forward and attacked Gato tearing his neck open allowing blood to erupt over the bridge. I turned to an injured Haku and Zabuza and smiled. "You are now free. Go and live your lives to the fullest."

"But-"Zabuza hesitated.

"I believe Ayumi is trying to say we are now allies. And important people to her considering she pulled out some major jutsus there. For a Genin that's hard but as an Uchiha it's expected. Well kids let's get you four home." Kakashi-sensei said. His eye crinkled in the corner showing that he was smiling.

"Ayumi wait. I know what I'm naming the bride now, Yujo no Hashi, the Bridge of Friendship." Tazuna said to me, causing me to smile brightly before limping to Sasuke-nii-san.

"Sasuke carry me home please. I'm very tired." Sasuke smiled slightly to me before helping me on his back.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Okay Team 7 I'm going to go give these mission reports to Hokage-sama you go ahead and train." Kakashi-sensei said teleporting away.

"Then I'm going home." Sasuke-nii-san sighed annoyed.

"Hey! Sasuke, why don't we train together?" Sakura asked running after my brother as he walked away.

"Great you guys left me with the dobe." I whined.

"Um, Ayumi-chan do you think you can train me to become stronger." Sakura-chan asked reappearing in front of me. I looked at her confused then at the retreating body of my twin.

_Sasuke you baka can't you see that Sakura is the second born in her family. She's not viewed as important as Sayuri so she is ignored. Her father even though a Shinobi, was against Sakura of becoming a Kunoichi. You are her only hope in getting stronger since her sister is always on missions with Nii-san. _I thought in annoyance at my elder twin, while glaring daggers at the back of his head.

"Of course I will. First I want to see what your Chakra Nature is. Then we can get started. I happen to affiliate in all Nature Releases, so I can teach you some good jutsus." I smiled at her. Suddenly a square rock crept up to Naruto, inside I sensed bratty Academy students.

"Is that supposed to be a rock?" Naruto questioned to himself as he stared at the rock in confusion. Looking behind him he walked forward the 'rock' following him. Then he began running. A moment later he came to a sudden halt and turning to the 'rock'. "A square rock with two holes like that does not exist! It's _so _obvious."

"I should have expected that from the man whom I have high hopes for and is my rival." The rock said then exploded, leaving a cloud of dust and three coughing kids. "Hey you used too much gunpowder."

"The one who possesses the sex appeal of an adult and the Kunoichi from the senior group, Moegi." The girl said.

"The one who loves dividing numbers, Udon." A boy with a runny nose yelled.

"This village's number one genius Shinobi, Konohamaru!" A boy with a scarf yelled.

"The three of us make….The Konohamaru Squad." All three brats said together. My activated Sharingan narrowed at the three.

"Konohamaru Sarutobi, why are you here pestering three Genin when you're supposed to be with Ebisu." I asked glaring a Uchiha glare at them. Udon, Moegi, and Konohamaru froze at my voice.

"Ayumi-nee-chan." Moegi said in fear.

"Naruto promised to play ninja with us." Konohamaru whined.

"So a ninja promised to play ninja with Academy students. How pathetic?" I growled out. "Sakura let's bail."

I began to walk away when Konohamaru suddenly ran by around the corner and into a guy. We followed and my Sharingan took in the two Shinobi in front of us. A man in a black suit with cat ears on the hood, and face paint, and a bundle on his back. Next to his was a Kunoichi with sandy blonde hair in four ponytails and teal eyes. On her back was a Giant Folding Fan. Both wore Hitai-ate for Suna.

"That hurt, brat." The guy said picking Konohamaru up by his scarf, choking him.

"Stop it. We're going to get scolded later." The female said.

"Hey! Let go of that hand!" Naruto yelled stupidly.

"Suna-nin I know why you are here, however I'm I afraid if you don't let him go soon I'll have to attack you. And that could get messy." I growled cracking my knuckles.

"But I want to play around before some noisy people come." The man whined.

"Let go!" Konohamaru squirmed, trying to kick himself free. Suddenly a rock came out and hit the guy's hand.

"So you think because your bigger you can pick on the weak." A voice said from the trees. It was Sasuke-nii-san.

"Sasuke!" We yelled.

"Another kid that pisses me off." The guy growled.

"Get lost. Now." Sasuke scowled at him.

"Hey come down kid." Kitty guy said. "I hate kids like you who think they're so clever."

"Hey, you're going to use Karasu." The blonde asked. Concern filled her eyes as well as fear.

"Kankuro, stop." A low voice filled the area causing everyone to freeze, especially the two Suna-nin, who had stopped in fear. That was where the fear in the female's eyes came from.

"But Gaara." Kankuro spoke hesitantly.

"You're a disgrace to our village." Gaara responded glaring evilly at Kankuro.

"Gaara no Subaku, it's good to meet you." I spoke up. He disappeared in a cloud of sand and reappeared right next to me.

"You must be Ayumi Uchiha. The gratitude is returned. I apologize for my brother's actions." Gaara said glaring at Kankuro.

"I apologize if my brother harmed your brother even though he deserved it for harming our Hokage's grandson. However, I would have thought that as the son of the Kazekage he would have acted better than he did. Obviously I was wrong. Can't just a book before you read it." I spoke in response. Kanky glared at me but cringed at Gaara.

_He has Temari and Kankuro, both his elder siblings, cringing in fear of him as if he is a monster. I see now, this is the Jinchuriki of the Ichibi, Shukakku. That would explain the black rings around his eyes and the 'Ai' tattoo or is it a birthmark. He will be a troublesome and worthy foe to battle. Better keep an eye on him. Seems Sasuke-nii-san has the same idea. _I thought observing him.

"I know who and what you are, but isn't it polite to introduce yourself to your host, or do the hosts greet the guest. This is our country so you better play by our rules. Or one of you might get burned. Or crushed to death by sand, eh Shukakku." I said then whispered the last part to Gaara silently so only he and I heard me.

"Clear as day, Uchiha." Gaara responded. "Let's go. We can introduce ourselves the next time our paths cross. And if you were going to ask, we are here for the Chunin Exams being held this week. I hope to see you there, Ayumi."

"Ayumi-hime, Otoutou, it's time to head home. Okaa-san has dinner ready." Itachi suddenly appeared with Sayuri by his side.

"Sakura Kaa-san has dinner for us too. Don't worry Tou-san is out on a mission, so he won't question on if Kakashi-san has recommended you or not for the Chunin Exams. Naruto would you like to join us?" Sayuri spoke to her sister then to Nar-dobe.

Each of us headed our own ways. Konohamaru and his friends headed home, Naruto headed with Sakura and Sayuri to the civilian district, and I followed Nii-san to the compound. My conversation with Gaara was running on a continuous loop in my mind. So the Chunin Exams are here and the Kazekage's kids just happen to be participating. I know for a fact they could be on the way to Jonin if they wanted to.

"Ayumi-hime something seems to bother you." Nii-san stated stopping next to me. We stood right at the doorway to our home but I had stopped. My legs weren't working.

_Something's not right here. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro what is the story there? Why are they joining the real world now? I mean sure we're allies with Suna but we aren't the best of friends with them. They rather we die then help us out in anything. There's something about to go down, and all our futures are going to change right as soon as Team 7 is put into the Chunin Exams. I can feel it. _My thoughts began to wonder as Itachi told Sasuke to go into the house and tell them we'll be in, in a moment.

"Hime what's wrong?" Itachi asked.

"Itachi something bad is going to happen. I feel as if _everyone's' _future is going to change soon as the Chunin Exams start. Something to the village and somebodies going to die." I said looking into my brother's wise onyx eyes. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"If it does I will try and stop it. No one's getting hurt while I'm around. Okay Ayumi. Oh and I hear Kakashi wants to see you four tomorrow. He may or may not have recommended you for the Chunin Exams. I know you're ready." He smiled small at me. A smile reserved for me and Sayuri, his girlfriend.

"Oh and tell Sayuri her sister-in-law said hi." I laughed running for the door. Shock became evident on his face.

"You know. How do you know?" He yelled after me.

"My lips are sealed Nii-san." I yelled giggling. I ran into the kitchen and sat in my seat politely trying to control the laughter as Itachi ran into the room with a bewildered look on his face.

"Itachi, Ayumi please behave." Otou-san scolded. I smiled apologetically at him then ate my dinner in peace.

I wouldn't tell Otou-san and Okaa-san about Itachi and Sayuri just yet, I mean it's not my secret to tell them. They'll come out when they are ready. It'll only make the elders search for a wife for Itachi sooner, even though the law in the clan states that the clan heir can't be forced to marry before they're twenty-fifth birthday. But if Itachi marries before then, he's free. Got to love clan laws.


End file.
